


Cold Blooded (Billdip Week 2017, Day 1)

by immortalhubbys



Series: Billdip Week 2017 [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is part snake so he is cold blooded, Fluff, M/M, POC Bill Cipher, cervitaur dipper, creature AU, he deals really bad with cold because of that, naga Bill, thank god Dipper is there to help him out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalhubbys/pseuds/immortalhubbys
Summary: The fact that Bill was half reptile didn't pose many problems most of the time, but winter time wasn't part of that.





	Cold Blooded (Billdip Week 2017, Day 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Billdip week I actually got informed about in time to even attempt to join, holy shit! In time being at 10pm today. Yes, I wrote this in 2 hours.
> 
> Anyway, I may continue this a bit, sort of, after Billdip week is over. I'm still deciding. If I decided to continue I'll add parts to it. If not, sorry.
> 
> Edit: I posted part 2 separately and it's called "Sunbathing Date".

Dipper entered the cave and looked around. The place where his boyfriend spend most of his time during the summer was deserted and, frankly, he couldn't blame Bill at all. Outside it was snowing and he knew that there were few things Bill hated more than snow. He took the first to the left and went deep into the cave until he reached the part of the cave Bill spend his time during the colder seasons. It was deeper into the mountain than the first room the naga arranged for himself, making it warmer, and it still shielded him away from any unwanted visitors better than the entrance. 

Dipper found the naga curled up in a corner, buried underneath a thick, and from the looks heavy aswell, blanket. Bill was shivering, his body tensed up from the cold. Dipper could only imagine how cold Bill must've been. He was cold and he had a winter jacket on, let alone poor Bill, who was cold even in the summer.

"Bill, sweetie?" He asked, his voice just barely above that of a whisper. The last thing he wanted was to scare Bill. Bill perked up, looking in the direction of Dipper's voice. His face lit up when he spotted Dipper, but he didn't move, too cold to do so. "Hey, honey! How are you?" Dipper asked, dragging in the dead deer for Bill to eat inside. "I'm good, just very very cold." Bill said as Dipper took off his jacket and set the bag he brought with him down before rushing to Bill's side. 

Dipper cupped Bill's face with his hands in an attempt to kiss the naga, but Bill quickly pulled away. "Your hands are cold." Bill explained as he buried himself deeper into the blanket. "Oh..." Dipper mouthed before letting his arms fall to his sides. "I'm sorry." Dipper frowned. "It's ok." Bill said quickly with a smile. He didn't want Dipper to feel bad because of an innocent mistake. 

"I brought you food." Dipper said, perking up as soon as he remembered about the deer he killed specially for Bill. Bill's eyes sparked with hunger and the naga stood up, a toothy grin spreading across his face as soon as he saw his treat. "I thought something smelled good." Bill said as he slithered across the room, his tone low and dark, opposed to his usual cheerful and fairly loud one. His eyes darkened as soon as he got in front of the deer. "The blood it's still warm." Bill remarked as he examined his treat. 

"I gave my best to keep it like that. I know you like your treats warm in the winter." Dipper said as he started going through Bill's mountain of blankets. A shiver went down his spine and he looked around. He spotted the heater right next to the bed Bill fashioned himself and picked it up. "Bill, why isn't the heater working?" He asked and waited for Bill to finish eating. Eating never took Bill long. He swallowed everything whole so that made things way faster than they were for Dipper. 

"It doesn't work anymore and I don't know why." The naga said with a pout as soon as he finished eating. Dipper almost started laughing, but he held back. He didn't want make Bill feel bad. "Bill, did you unplug it?" "What? No! Why would I do that?!" Bill said as he slithered to Dipper's side, arms crossed over his chest. "Then you probably did it on accident. Because really, that's all that's wrong with the heater, silly." Dipper said as he plugged back on the heater and turned it on on max. 

"Oh, this is a lot better." Bill breathed out, his arms falling to his sides. Dipper smiled. "Glad." He turned around and looked expectantly at his boyfriend. He would've kissed Bill already, but frankly, the naga was way taller than him when standing and Dipper didn't have the means to stand any taller. He envied humans for that reason as hoofs could be restricting sometimes. Although, Dipper figured that even if he could stand any taller he still wouldn't reach Bill. 

Bill leaned in and pressed a small kiss on Dipper's lips, a smile on his face. "Thank you for fixing the heater and bringing me food! You're my hero! I don't know what I would do without you." Bill muttered, lips still pressed against Dipper's."Probably die, but, really now, how much more cheesy can you get? I mean, the kiss was enough for me, but this... well I'm not complaining, I'm just saying." Dipper said, knowing very well that that wasn't even half of how cheesy Bill could be. 

Bill was generally cold and reserved, turning fierce as soon as anyone crossed his territory, but deep down he was very lonely. It took Dipper to break through the walls Bill put up, but as soon as he did he saw that Bill was, surprisingly, very cheerful. He was also pretty talkative, although Dipper still won in that department. However, a department where Bill won by far was cuddles. Dipper had vivid memories of times he paced around the room with Bill clung to him and Bill wasn't small in the slightest and Dipper was no where near as big as he was now during those times.

"Want some hot chocolate?" Dipper asked, Bill smiling as he agreed happily. He was always up for a hot drink, be it summer or winter and Dipper picked up on that quickly. "Alright. Then I'll go and fetch you some." Dipper said and he headed to Bill's small kitchen. "Oh, and there's something for you in my bag! You can go and get it!" Dipper shouted and Bill slithered to Dipper's bag. He didn't like moving around, the floor was cold and he was cold enough already, but he never denied a gift. 

He picked up the bag and opened it, ignoring Dipper's things and picking up the pitch black sweater. He set the bag down and slithered back to his mountain of blankets as he put on the sweater. He had nothing to complain about. The sweater was warm and soft and the colour complimented nicely his gold scales, what more could he ask for? 

"Do you like it?" Dipper asked, as he brought two mugs of hot chocolate from the kitchen. "A lot, thank you!" Bill said as he curled up on the mattress that served as his bed. He put his chin on his tail and watched Dipper trotting across the room. He stood up and took one of the mugs from Dipper as soon as the cervitaur was near enough. He sipped from the hot liquid, enjoying the warm sensation it left inside of him, eyes closed and a sigh escaping his lips. 

Dipper smiled, but didn't drink from his drink. He figured it was still too hot. He learned by now that unless he wants a burned tongue he shouldn't drink hot drinks when Bill starts to. That was a hard lesson for him, well, more like painful, but he learned his lesson now and he was never going to make that mistake again. "Is it good?" "Delicious!" Bill said, looking up from his drink to look at Dipper, but only for a brief second. 

"That's great then!" Dipper said, smiling as he watched Bill drink the hot chocolate. He shot a look at his watch, his face falling as he did so. "Hey, Bill, do you want my mug as well?" The cervitaur asked, his question catching Bill's attention. "Why?" "I should get going. I'll be late for dinner otherwise." Dipper explained, Bill frowning. The naga figured something of the sorts happened, but he pretended it wasn't true until he heard it from Dipper. 

"Are you sure you gotta go?" He asked as he placed his empty mug on the floor and he took Dipper's full one. The cervitaur nodded. Bill sighed. He hated that Dipper had to leave so soon and for god knows how long, but there was nothing he could do about it. "Alrighty, but I'll miss you." Bill said and he downed Dipper's mug of hot chocolate in one sip. 

Dipper nodded and took the empty mugs, about to head to the kitchen when he noticed Bill getting out from underneath his blanket. The naga wrapped himself around Dipper's body, arms wrapped around Dipper's neck and his head resting in the crook of the cervitaur's neck. "Ready to go?" Dipper asked and waiting for Bill's nod to start trotting to the kitchen. 

He washed the mugs, humming a song he had stuck in his head. Bill joined in since he knew the song too, it was an old one and that was the only reason Bill knew it. "Can you take me to the bed before you go? The floor is so so cold and I don't like it." Bill pleaded as soon as Dipper was finished with the dishes. "Of course, love. Did you really think I was going to let you touch the floor when it's so cold?" Dipper asked, more teasing than anything. Bill shook his head and buried his face in Dipper's sweater. Dipper smiled. He loved it when Bill got all shy, he was simply adorable and Dipper just wanted to give him a million kisses. 

Dipper took Bill to his bed, Bill curling up on the bed, only his eyes being visible from behind his tail. "Do you want me to tuck you in?" Dipper teased, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Bill nodded. 

"Please." Dipper nodded, endeared beyond measure by his boyfriend. He set the teasing aside and he started taking the blankets from all over Bill's bed and placing them around and on Bill, burying the naga underneath a mountain of blankets. "Is it ok like this?" He asked, Bill's comfort being a priority. "It's perfect. Thanks!" Bill murmured, gold eyes not tearing away from Dipper for one second. 

"I love you! And I'll miss you!" Bill added and Dipper tipped his head to the side. "I love you too and I'll give my best to make it tomorrow and if I can't make it tomorrow I'll see you as soon as possible." Dipper said and he leaned in to kiss Bill's forehead. Bill raised his head from his tail, leaning closer to Dipper. Dipper placed a kiss on Bill's forehead and then one at the top of Bill's head.

"I'll be right here when you'll come back, I promise." Bill said and, while it was meant half jokingly, Dipper didn't think it was much of a joke. "Then I'll be back really soon!" Dipper said and he kissed Bill's cheek for good measure before turning around and walking away. He took his jacket and bag and left, paying Bill one last goodbye. 

The naga buried his head back in his tail, looking at the doorframe, where Dipper stood just seconds ago, and he sighed. He found it so unfair that he got to spend such little time with his boyfriend only because he pissed off some other creatures all those years ago. He yawned, warmth finally finding its way inside of him, and Bill closed his eyes. He fell asleep within seconds and slept the entire day and night, waking up only the next day when Dipper kept his promise and showed up.


End file.
